Yo Ho Ho And A Bucket of Paint
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella decide to paint the boys' rooms while they are away on a hunting trip. Not a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think vampires ever got bored. How very wrong I was.

Alice had talked me into having a slumber party with her and Rosalie, who had apparently made a promise to be more decent to me. Well, for today, anyway.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wee away on a hunting trip. I had guessed that having the sleepover while they were away was no coincidence; Edward still had a strange no-leaving-the-human-alone sort of thing going on.

However, I doubt Alice was bothered; to her, a sleepover was a sleepover.

At this sleepover, however, we were running out of things to do. Alice had already taken the liberty of pronouncing my t-shirt and jeans "unsuitable" so her and Rosalie had already "dressed me in something appropriate, as Alice had put it.

We were now at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End.

Suddenly, Alice sprang up from her place on the floor next to me.

"I have the most brilliant, wonderful idea in the entire universe!" she cried in a voice so shrill, nobody but a dog should have been able to hear it.

I covered my ears-an automatic expression whenever Alice got excited- and winced.

"Ouch, Alice, is it at all possible to get excited WITHOUT making my ears bleed?"

She giggled. "Oops, sorry Bella," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But you just HAVE to hear my idea! It's the best one yet! I sighed. "Let me have it."

"We're going to surprise the boys when they get home!"

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"We're going to redecorate their rooms!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

I stayed quiet, knowing that, with Alice, an explanation would soon follow this bizarrely random statement.

"We can gets some new furniture and paint and make it look like whatever we want!"

"Where does the 'best' part come in?" I asked. Her face fell. "What I mean is, won't they get mad? Especially Edward?" I quickly corrected.

"Silly Bella, Edward won't…oh. We have to hurry! They'll be home in five hours!"

Alice pulled out her tiny silver cell phone and hit a single button.

I listened in a combination of awe and fright as Alice talked on and on, ordering various things. I sat silently in disbelief.

She finally snapped the phone shut.

"Done."

You…have…the MALL…on…speed dial?" I choked out.

Alice laughed lightly. "Of course, Bella! A girl's gotta live!'

Rosalie didn't seem surprised at all; she was just watching as Kiera Knightly and Orlando Bloom married each other. She seemed way too interested, especially since I knew she had seen this movie before. She could have just been trying to ignore Alice and I; whenever Alice tried to drag me into one of her schemes, that's what EVERYONE did-ignored us.

There was a loud honking outside. I thought it was the boys back early, but it was a number of bright pink trucks

Alice skipped to the door and began directing men where to put the boxes they were carrying.

Five minutes later, the large living room was filled with boxes of all different sizes.

Alice tore into the boxes, pulling out cans of paint. Then she turned to us, looking somewhat like an army general as she paced in front of us; Jasper must have taught her some tricks.

"We have exactly…" She paused as she checked the future again. "…four hours, forty seven minutes, and fifty eight-now fifty seven-seconds to paint three bedrooms. Can we do it?" she bellowed.

"Um, no freaking way," I said.

Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Alice, it'll take us three days at least."

To my surprise, Rosalie laughed. I thought over what I had said.

"How is this funny?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because, Bella, maybe you haven't noticed, but there's exactly two vampires with incredible, inhuman speed right here," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah."

Alice and Rosalie giggled over my stupidity, so I decided it was time to start painting.

"So, what colors are we using anyway?" I asked.

"Well, we're painting Emmett's half first," Alice told us.

"When did we decide this?" I asked, confused again.

Alice giggled. "I did, just now."

I shook my head. "I need to stop hanging around you guys. It makes me feel like a idiot."

"But you love us," Alice said,

"I do," I admitted.

"She does. So much, in fact, that she's going to take all the blame for us," Rosalie added.

"Rosalie!" Alice chided. "We can't ask her to do that!"

"Yes we can."

"No we can't."

"Yes we can."

"No you can't," I finally said. "I do not need three angry vampires after me."

"Four, if we decide to do Carlisle's study," Alice put in.

I narrowed my eyes. "Not. Helping. Alice."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Rosalie plunked a can of paint down. "If we're doing Emmett's first, then I get to pick the color."

"Fine." Alice gave in after a long silence.

"So what color is this anyway?" I wanted to know.

"Black."

"How will painting Emmett's room black make him ang-I mean, surprise him?" I asked, genuinely confused (again).

Rosalie and Alice shared a Look that I didn't quite understand.

"You'll see," is all they would say.

**So, you guys like? Yes? No?**

**Well I gotta go! I'm in the video chat with the Jonas Brothers right now, still trying to get them to answer my questions!**

**Review pleasee!**


	2. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
